Neo-Humans
Neo-Humans are humans who have symbiotic relationships with Neostigmata. Neo-Humans are no natural occurrence: every single one is created artificially. There are several different types which will all be described in detail further down in this article. All Neo-Humans who have appeared in the roleplay thus far were created by scientists working under Project Darkseed. They are sometimes referred to as living Neo-Weapons, due to their similarities. Types of Neo-Humans Mark I Mark I Neo-Humans are the crudest type of Neo-Humans. Unlike other types, a Mark I Neo-Human does not contain a shard of Soulstone, nor does he contain any kind of system to keep the Neostigma within him in check. This type of Neo-Human is created by forcing a soullink between the human soul and the Neostigma. Because the human soul is permanently connected to the Neostigma and because there is no restrictive system in place, a Neo-Human cannot protect itself from its own Neostigma's enslaving powers, nor can it stop the Neostigma from enslaving anyone near him, making this type of Neo-Human extremely unstable and uncontrollable. Fillipo Moretti was briefly a Neo-Human of this type until he killed himself. Mark I Neo-Humans were developed by Mentar and Ansed Booth's father sometime before the first chapter. Blackwings The Blackwings were a special subset of Mark I Neo-Humans, and were in Mentar's vision supposed to have been the ultimate supersoldiers. He took his strongest beastmen from Project Beastlord, the angelic birdmen, and turned them into Mark I Neo-Humans, creating incredibly dangerous warriors. Ansed Booth was a Neo-Human of this type until the Neostigma within him was cleansed and purged by Bardarus Bismarck. Nikolas Oborski is also a Neo-Human of this type. Curiously enough, the Neostigma within Ansed remained idle for many years until it finally woke up during The Fall of Gods 1, and the Neostigma within Nikolas is yet to wake up, assuming it ever will. Mark II Mark II Neo-Humans are a direct improvement upon the Mark I type. Similarly to Type A Neo-Weapons, a Mark II Neo-Human has a shard of Soulstone within his body, and there is a system in place which enables or disables the Neostigma within him from freely connecting to and subsequently enslaving other souls. In the earliest Mark II Neo-Humans however the restrictive system was often faulty or broken, forcing them to use medicines which suppressed the Neostigmata's ability to form Soullinks to other souls. Harper Mace is such a faulty Mark II Neo-Human, while Harold Montego is a non-broken one. The first Neo-Humans of this type were developed by Oberus Janner shortly after the ending of the first chapter. Mark III Mark III Neo-Humans are heavily augmented to the point where they can be considered cyborgs and function very similarly to Type B Neo-Weapons, as in, they do not directly use the soul energy provided by the souls enslaved by the Neostigma within them to boost their own superpowers, but instead use it to fuel their augmentations. Celestia Morrigan and her Valkyrie Guard are Neo-Humans of this type. Just like the Mark II Neo-Humans, the Mark III Neo-Humans were developed by Oberus Janner. See also *Mysterious Shard *Neostigmata *Neo-Weapons *Project Darkseed Category:Enhancements